The invention pertains to the field of fiber optic light sources in surgical instrument systems that provide certain functions and support to surgeons performing various forms of surgery, particularly ocular surgery. In particular, the invention relates to the field of construction of the receptacles for the input end of fiber optic probes and a light concentrator to increase the amount of captured light.
Surgeons very often need very powerful light sources to work in small, dark spaces in the body. Such light sources must provide intense, uniform light but must not be bulky so as to interfere with the surgeons manipulation of his cutting instruments. Fiber optic light sources fill this need nicely since they can conduct light from powerful light sources along a small optical fiber and project it from the tip of a narrow probe into the particular area in which the surgeon is working. The problem with this arrangement is that very powerful light sources are used. Light sources of 75 watts or more are typical. To capture the maximum amount of light, the input end of the fiber optic probe must be placed fairly close to the light source, since the intensity of radiated energy decreases as the square of the distance. The ends of fiber optic probes must be supported by metal or other rigid materials because fiber optic lightguides are quite small and flimsy. Naturally this rigid support material has more mass and thermal storage capacity than the fiber itself. Since it is located so close to a light source which radiates infrared radiation as well as visible light, and since convection currents carry further heat from the light source to surrounding objects, the fiber support can become quite hot during the course of an operation. Generally, the fiber optic support is shaped in the form of a plug which can be plugged into a receptacle in front of the light source. This allow the fiber optic probe to be removed for autoclave treatment prior to the next operation so as to sterilize it. If this plug becomes hot over the course of a long operation, and a surgeon or nurse who must unplug the fiber optic probe does not anticipate this fact, then burns of the fingers can result.